Faith
by Raiko Seifuu
Summary: Is hard to understand who you love... Camus & Miklotov R&R, please!!! ^.^ YAOI


**Faith - by Raiko Seifuu**

_well I guess it would be nice   
if I could touch your body   
I know not everybody   
has got a body like you _

"Miklotov...." 

"Yes?" 

"Are you busy now?" 

"No....." 

"Do you want to go swin?" 

"Uhn.. today it´s a good day to do that..." answers Milklotov, and both of them went to the lake. Camus sometimes looked to the other knight, shyly. Oh, he was so beautiful... He wanted to kiss all him over... he was even more beautiful because he trained at least four hours, everyday... There was no such thing like holiday break for Miklotov, always very concerned about his troops physical form. And, for Camus´ luck, with his own.

They went to the lake, and after they had put their clothes in somewhere safe, they jumped in the water, which was cold, very much for Camus luck. A naked Miklotov was not something to be ignored, after all... 

_but I've got to think twice   
before I give my heart away   
and I know all the games you play   
because I play them too _

"Camus.... let´s train?" 

"Misha... it´s FOUR A.M!" 

"So what? Let´s go....." 

Camus complains and complains, and stands to search for his clothes, to much sleepy to notice he´s naked. Miklotov, of course, notices it, because, after all, he was silent, not dumb.

They went to train. Camus, sleepy yet, complained sometimes, but it was all right with Miklotov. He did it on purpose... he loved to see the red knight all sleepy, mostly because he always ended sleeping on his shoulder... so cute..... 

Oh, these little games... Would Camus ever know about them?

Oh, but he already knew... He pretended to be sleepy, only to walk naked in front of Miklotov... and to sleep in his shoulder...

_oh but I   
need some time off from that emotion   
time to pick my heart up off the floor   
and when that love comes down   
without devotion   
well it takes a strong man baby   
but I'm showing you the door   
'cause I've gotta have faith _

Miklotov sighed and locked himself up in his room. Camus was so cold when he wanted it... He talked to EVERY girl who aproached him, and let Miklotov lost, not knowing who was the plaything: that girls or he.

He took a book and started to read it, but get tired of it very soon, putting the book aside. Every time he tried to say what he fel, the red knight did something which killed that desire.

He put on his pajamas and went to bed... but, before that, he unlocked the door.. Camus always could change his mind, coudn´t he?

It wouldn´t hurt to have faith...

_baby   
I know you're asking me to stay   
say please please please don't go away   
you say I'm giving you the blues   
maybe   
you mean every word you say   
can't help but think of yesterday   
and another one who tied me down to   
loverboy rules _

"Well, I´m going to Hai Yo´s... It´s going to have a dinner there, and lots of people will be there..." Camus said while putting his clothes.

"Are you going there for what?" 

"Well... maybe I can get someone..." "_Asks me to stay, come on...._" Camus thought, contrary to his words.. 

"This is dum and you know that.... if you really wants to go, go...."

"Really..?" 

Miklotov sighed 

"No... it´s a lie....... stay with me today... ." 

Camus obeyed, more than happy. 

_before this river becomes an ocean   
before you throw my heart back on the floor   
oh baby I reconsider   
my foolish notion   
well I need someone to hold me   
but I'll wait for something more _

While hugging Miklotv, with his head in Miklotov´s shoulder, Camus asked: 

"Why you never said before... that you liked me?" 

"I don´t know... shyness, maybe?" 

"If even you don´t know... me neither...." 

Miklotov shrugged. 

"Please, no sarcasm.... " 

"I learned with you...." Camus smiled. 

"Wll, that´s true......." 

"Let´s go take a walk in the market?" 

"Yes, why not?" 

They went walking in the market... sometimes, looking at the blue knight, Camus had doubts he was really liked. He tried to test Miklotov.

"What pretty cloth...." said Camus. 

"So-so..." 

"And this picture?" 

"Lousy..." said Miklotov, folding his arms. 

"Pretty vase..." 

"Looks like a bowl to me...." 

"Don´t you like NOTHING?" 

"I like you...." 

Camus smiled. There was better proof than that? 

_yes I've gotta have faith... _

Date: 05.01.2003

I know there's lots of english errors... but sorry by that!   
And if you want to correct me, I'll be most pleased! 

raikoseifuu@uol.com br

  



End file.
